Jolly 3: Chapter 1
JOLLY 3 is The final game in the Jolly series, it is split up into 2 Chapters. Plot Years after JOLLY 2 and presumably months after JOLLY 1, You are now at the abandoned Jolly Entertament factory. You are set out on a mission to uncover the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza this Halloween A horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" featuring ancient and original artifacts which made childhood memories who should never be spoken about again. The company has set out location to location to find more items to put in their attraction. Their first target is in an abandoned factory where Jolly Entertainment used to be in! Conspiracy theorists nationwide are more than hyped and are hoping to find clues that will unwrap this mystery once and for all. Gameplay Camera Panel The Camera panel is self explanatory. It allows you to see every room (minus the two rooms on both sides of the office) in the building. Each camera has its own fan. These fans can and will break during your shift. When a fan breaks, a beeping sound is audible, but a fan icon appears to in the bottom left corner of the screen. As this occurs, your vision will slowly darken, until you can't see much. To counter this, you must quickly find the camera who's fan is broken and hit the "repair fan" button. This will fix the fan. If you click the wrench icon, you will be able to see the maintenance screen. This screen allows you to track oxygen and gas supply, along with giving you the ability to repair the gas system. When a fan breaks, the map display shimmers saying "Visual Error" as the oxygen supply slowly trinkles down. The Office The office is resembling the office from FNAF2 just with a FNAF Sister Location look to it. There are windows to the left and right of you, that can be looked though by clicking the light button below them. There is a lever on the left half of the office that activates a pipe above you. This pipe excretes gas meant to shock animation circuits. If any animatronics happen to get into your office, this lever will get rid of them. However, the gas will cause you to lose some oxygen supply, so it isn't recommended to pull the lever if a fan breaks, considering this will make foxy kill you even faster. There are also light buttons under the windows to the left and right allowing you to see if Tweetie and Maxie are gone. They also allows you to see the location of Metal Bonnie. Ahead of you, there is a dark hallway which is the last room the animatronics travel through before reaching you. You click on it to leave further into the building at 6am. Characters Animatronics *Withered Jolly *Withered George *Withered Tweetie *Withered Maxie *Metal Bonnie *Metal Chica *Metal Freddy *Metal Foxy *Antonette The human beings *The Protagonist *Theo *Cassette Guy Trivia * The Underground Update will add a continuation to night 5. * The game was released for Android on December 25, 2017, soon after he announced Update/Chapter 2 would be a separate game. * Recently, there was an update to the game adding a new menu (with a picture of octagon junction) that was layered. Also, a fan icon was added so you don't have to rely on audio/slight visual cues to know a fan is broken before it is too late. Category:Games Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Browse Category:Jolly 3: Chapter 1 Category:Jolly 3